English Class
by Stained-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: [Short Story] A bored English class suddenly becomes exciting for at least two students. May have bad language read at your own risk. Sasuke X Sakura
1. Paper Ball

**English Class**

**Chapter One**

**Paper Ball**

Sakura sat at the front of the class eye's beaming with excitement. It was English her favorite subject. She looked forward to English not just because she had the hottest teacher; it was because she generally enjoyed all the interesting aspects as well. "Good Afternoon Class." Kakashi smirked, he was the hottest teacher at the academy but he sure was late all the time. Kakashi glanced at his watch 12:30, it read he was half and hour late as per-usual he raised his head just about to carry on with the lesson when he saw all his students with irritated looks on their faces.

Kakashi gulped before casting his gaze back to his watch. 'I wish I didn't turn up at all,' He thought before turning to the black board behind him. Sakura cast her eyes to her neatly set out equipment picking up a pen, she wrote the date. Then began to chew at the end of her pen a habit she had made very English lesson. She stared at the table it was covered in drawings and writing. She looked at a drawing. It was of an angel its wings spread across the table, with writing over its chest.

She lifted up her book wanting to find out who this beautiful artist was, when a large paper ball smacked her in the back of the head .She put on a deathly glare and turned slowly behind her, looking for the culprit to send her glare to. When she was stopped by Kakashi calling her name. "Hai." She called standing up; she looked around her, every person's gaze transfixed on her. 'What a stupid thing to do.' She mentally thought.

She quickly turned her attention to her caller Kakashi. "Enthusiastic are we?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "The can you come out here please." Sakura took a deep breath the one thing she hated about English was when you had to do something in front of all the people in the class, sakura in short was easily embarrassed.

"…..Haiii." She whispered walking past sniggering students and an even larger group of smirking girls. She stood in front of the teacher. He looked around the class, and caught sight if a very bored looking boy surrounded by hordes of girls throwing themselves at him. Kakashi sighed, "Lucky guy." he muttered under his breath.

Sakura looked up at him and giggled slightly at the fact that her teacher was jealous of a 16 year old. "Uchiha" he yelled this sent the whole classes' attention to the bored looking guy. He was nudged by the guy sat next to him; he stood up clicking off his MP3 player.

"Come here Uchiha" Kakashi called. The Uchiha made his way through his mounds of fan girls and shrugged each one of the off until he stood in front of Kakashi. "Give it to me" Kakashi called putting out his hand. Sasuke shrugged pulling out his chewing hum placing it in the middle of Kakashi's hand before closing it back up. Giggles where herd, sakura giggled softly at the Uchiha's action.

He looked at her for a while then smirked. He walked away form there stunned teacher and placed his hands back into his pockets. Kakashi looked at his side he saw sakura giggling softly at his expense. Kakashi made a devious smirk looking back at the Uchiha walking away from him. The Class looked at Kakashi and were instantly quite. "Uchiha come back a second." Sasuke sighed he was almost right at the back

Of The class near his seat he turned around walking through mounds of girls once more, an irritating task as the fan-girls seemed to stretch for miles.

* * *

This is the end of the first part of my short story English Class!

I don't know how I came up with the idea and I was a little stuck to see if I should carry it on or not.

But anyway Read and Review ask me questions'. I don't mind

I know I'm not the best writer or editor but I hope you can forgive me I really did try and edit these.

Thank you for reading

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Xxx


	2. Only One

**English Class**

**Chapter Two**

**Only One**

'Day sha Vu' he thought and sighed again looking back at his teacher. He was now in front of Kakashi "What?" he asked unamused at Kakashi's game. "For that little incident you and Ms Haruno will do reading today." Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked over at sakura her eyes wider then his and her mouth gapped.

Kakashi walked away from the two wide eyed teens and walked over to the bag situated on his desk. Picking up a few books he started to make his way back, he was reading the cover softly to himself. "Only one," he called and smiled to himself. It was a novel that was recently released and it was one of his less so adult novels.

He passes a book to sakura and another to Sasuke smirking the whole time. He turned to face his class the smirk growing wider as he had his back to them and that the fact that they were completely unaware to what was going to happen next. He just loved making up punishments for the Uchiha, whenever he got the rare chance to punish him he rightly did and enjoyed every moment of it.

Placing the books on the front row of each table his voice boomed once more. "Read with all the people in your row or just watch" he coursed his smirk turning even more devious. He turned back to his desk pulling out an old battered copy of the book. Sakura smiled to herself he must have read that a lot she thought but then it hit her it was going to be a stupid hentai book. She hit her head with her palm before turning to look at the book. She read the back cover, very carefully

_**Mizamay a daughter of a business man, falls in love with a small town boy, working for her father, Haru. As her family is wealthy she is destined to be married to a high member of society. But what happens when Mizamay finds herself in love with a humble stable boy. Set in the Style of Romeo and Juliet this is old romantic Using old English but the heart of any other romance novel.**_

Sakura stared at Sasuke his face blank as he read the back cover. Sasuke smirked it could be worse I could have a fan girl.' He thought staring at sakura in front of him. "Alright let's get started." Kakashi smirked as the head of his two actors both shot him a deathly glare.

"Sasuke page 39, you of course will be played as Haru" Kakashi turned a few pages, Trying to ignore the soft giggles that erupted from a crowd of Sasuke's fan girls. Kakashi then turned to sakura "you going to be playing Mizamay" sakura shook slightly, she knew it.

She hopped to be playing something like Mizamay's chamber maid but no she had to be her. She gulped and turned to page 39 too. Sasuke sighed he had the first line, he had to start, "Shit" he muttered under his breath. A few heads rose from there hiding places behind each book, but he just shook them off as if they were nothing.

"Mizamay," Sasuke said unamused he was about to continue when someone coughed causing everyone to look at them. Of course it had to be none other then Kakashi-sensei. He sighed rising from his desk walking over to Sasuke. "a little more emotion Sasuke" Kakashi called.

* * *

Second edition to my Short story!

Thank you for reviews and hits much appreciated

And I hopefully will update soon

Read and review

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms

Xxx


	3. Realization

**English Class**

**Chapter Three**

**Realization**

Sasuke just furrowed his eyebrows and had a you-know-who-I-am expression on his face. "Like this! Kakashi called then coughed once again getting everyone's attention on him. "Mizamay... my dear don't fret," he called falling to his knees. Holding sakura's hand in his own, He looked into her emerald eyes. Kakashi broke the stare and sighed once again, dropping his head.

Some how sakura's didn't feel as she normally did she felt... disappointed, it had been one of the most romantic gestures he had every done to her and yet she felt like it had been a complete insult. . Kakashi arose from the classroom floor turning back to Sasuke. "See it's not hard" Sasuke still gave him a glare but he moved past him and stared at sakura. She had an unamused look on her face. He felt a smirk on his lips. Somehow Kakashi didn't seem to have any effect on her. He loved a challenge.

"Mizamay" he coursed looking into her emerald eyes. He had done exactly the same as Kakashi but somehow it made her feel different. 'Her eye's are so beautiful' he thought, his mouth open slightly. 'Did I just think that about sakura' he thought again he was about to start war with himself when he herd someone cough again. It was slowly getting to him. How much more annoying could his English teacher be.

. He smirked 'there's no way to get of this. Better get it over with, and quickly.' "My beautiful flower, please don't fret." Sasuke coursed putting much more effort into this then anything in his life. Kakashi looked down ' hey it doesn't say that ' he thought after a while it clicked in his mind' improvisation' he picked up his mark book he wrote it down and smirked slightly Before turning back to his two actors. Sasuke grasped sakura's wrist and forced her gaze to look at him her eye's sparkled as she looked into his.

'They were deep ebony filled with secrets' sakura thought and kept her gaze on him. "Sakura it's your line" Sasuke whispered "Right" she pulled her arm way from Sasuke's grip. "Haru it can not be! Sakura paused she tried to maker her speech as dramatic as she could, 'Sasuke's acting was hard to beat,' she thought. "My father will have you killed " sakura continues she turned her back to Sasuke's and pretended to walk away sobbing lightly Sasuke read his script and then looked at Kakashi he was smirking Sasuke shot him a quick glare before walking over to sakura. He held her shoulder and sakura turned to face him.

Her heart was racing 'what's my next line?' she thought frantically she sighed. 'of course it's not my line yet' she looked at Sasuke's he didn't seemed to be ready to burst into another dramatic speech. He brushed one of his hands across her cheek causing sakura to blush slight but she turned completely to look at him. "That's completely like you looking out for anyone but yourself" Sasuke said softly his hand now placed on her shoulder.

* * *

Honestly I'm over the moon at the response I'm getting it was really just a one time thing I came up with SS

i regret not writing more now thinks maybe I could or at least one more chapter

next chapter up tomorrow

And hopefully one after that

Love all the reviews!

YAY!! hugs every person reading i love you guys

Stained-Cherry-Blossom


	4. What did I do now?

**English Class**

**Chapter Four**

**What did I do now?**

'The script says smile, Uchiha' Kakashi muttered Sasuke gave a sakura the awaited smile. 'He looks even hotter when he smiles… is this really me?' she found herself tracing every inch of Sasuke's flawless face. Sasuke gulped the next line was going to be torture. Gulping he looked at sakura. She had a sympatric look on her face he pulled sakura closer to him.

Her pink hair coming loose from her high ponytail but it didn't stop there eyes staring at each other, it was as if each one of them was mesmerize by the other. The loose pink hair tickled sakura's face a small giggle escaped from her lips. Sasuke reached out and placed his hand under he chin making her look at him; a small smile gracing his lips. The faint smell of cherry blossoms plagued his mind as he held sakura closer to him.

Sakura's eye's widened 'why was he still doing this' sakura felt glares digging into the back of her head. "Fan girls" sakura muttered squeezing Sasuke's hand slightly. He just nodded and carried on to act. Sakura pulled away slightly just to be caught into a trance as she still stared intently at the Uchiha. "There's no need for your fathers money, all we need to know is that we love each other." Sakura acted pulling her long pink hair away from her face. Sasuke just stared in disbelief 'some how she looked even better from a difference' he thought.

Sakura moved away acting still but his eye's seemed to trace her every move, he watched her every breath. The pattern of her chest moving up and down intrigued him. He looked up to see none other then sakura staring down onto him "Sasuke the book! She muttered once again pointing to the book in his hand. Sasuke looked at the book he didn't really want to take his sight of the pink haired girl in front of him. He sighed reading seemed a deathly chore at the moment in time.

He turned his attention back to sakura her green eyes sparkling slightly. Sasuke looked at the book once more and then back at sakura. He did this a few more times and by the third time sakura was quite confused. She looked at Sasuke and was about to go over when he threw the book behind him. Sakura stood there dumb founded 'what was happening'. "Fuck it!" he shouted and walked over to the where sakura was standing he pulled her close clasping of her lips in his own. Sakura's eye's widened but she found herself relaxing against his torso.

The Uchiha's charm was overwhelming. Sakura felt herself break away from any civilized thought that she had about anything, she just smiled into the kiss. And just closed her eyes and kissed him back. A large smirk grew on Sasuke's face. When they finally broke the kiss Kakashi was standing in front of them both. "Detention, both of you," He coursed. Sasuke sighed and looked at his sensei.

"What did I do now" Kakashi looked at the Uchiha from well the high pedestal he had put himself on and then started his explanation of the rules and how he wouldn't tolerate such behavior. Sasuke shut off about a minute before any rambling had started even thought Kakashi didn't seem to notice. He edged closer to sakura arms behind his back. He stretched out his hand and caught hers He squeezed her hand and turned to look at her.

"This is why I love English class! He told her. Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks, 'I think I love English even more now' she thought.

A sigh escaped her lips 'what a perfect lesson it had been.'

* * *

The end of the story!

Hope you enjoyed it!

And read my other stories that will be updated!

Thank you all for reading

Bye

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms!

Xxx


	5. Information

Maybe a bonus chapter people keep and eye out!

Should be quite long I'm currently writing it!

Keep on your toes!

i would like to say a thank you too all my reads

all :O 1960 of you !

and all the reviewers in reviewing order

BleedingSaro my first reviewer thank you!

Laura-Chan

It'Sher

Nashonfun

Scarletninja123

Boo93

Hao is hot

Unique girl-YAYZ

Onyx eyed kitten

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

Animegirl9164

Blue Kat

Instantnoodlelover

PharaohsDancer

Sasuke's wife

Nokas-Kokas

KayDreams

Thank you to all of you your support is greatly appreciated

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


	6. Detention

**Chapter 5**

**Detention**

Walking out of the class room there arms and fingers locked together tightly. "Hey teme" Naruto called looking at him with a smug smirk on his face. Then he turned to sakura, there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Naruto's grin widened, "And who's this Teme?" Naruto asked looking at the blushing sakura who now turned and snuggled her nose lightly into the Uchiha's Neck, Her face hidden from view.

A devilish smirk crossed Sasuke's face, "just a friend" he answered. Sakura looked up at him; her innocent facial features were slowly disappearing. "JUST A FRIEND!!!" She screamed anger boiling; she glared intently at the youngest Uchiha. "Excuse us, just a second" he called and pulled sakura by the arm, she struggled not wanting to go with him but soon she gave up seeing as she was a lot weaker then the Uchiha. A.N: I'm not saying she's weak In Naruto but she is weaker than Sasuke in my story ok?

They entered a small class room, right at the bottom of the hall. "Now Sakura, you're looking to much into this" He said, sakura folded her arms and turned away from him, Sakura started to walk away from him towards the other end of the classroom. "Come on sakura" he called moving round one of the tables trying to face her. She continued to move, "Sak's?" She stopped her eyebrows raised. "Sak's?" She said again. He looked a little embarrassed; he had never called anyone by a nick name before. "Well then Sak's at least you're talking to me now?" he smiled; sakura let a small smile brush past her face. They were bickering like an old married couple.

"I didn't say I was talking to you. Did I" sakura said cheekily a smug smirk on her face. Sakura jumped onto a table her pink hair bouncing up and down. She towered down onto him "Well you are now?" he said and put out a hand in front of her, sakura obliged and stuck her hand out to he pulled her down. He wrapped his hand around her waist, a smirk on his face as she was so close to him.

There nose were touching a smile spread across sakura's face her eyes closed. "I'll talk to you now" she whispered softy. "I'm glad" he replied just as quietly. There was a loud crash. Both teens looked up to see a little bewildered Naruto standing there. "uhh… did I" Naruto said fairly quietly. Sakura unhooked herself from Sasuke's grip, and placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's ok Naruto" she said and lightly pushed him in the way of the door. She smiled lightly, "Now Naruto" she said a sweet smile on her face. "If you tell anybody I'll just have to have you tortured for the rest of your life. Right Sasuke?" her mood swings could easily change, and that was something that Naruto just found out. She turned to Sasuke to get a stuttered answer "uhh... Yea Naruto you will." He said quickly not wanting to make sakura mad again.

"Great now Naruto you go off to your little games again" she said and pushed him full force out the door. Even though she was not nearly as strong as Naruto he was caught so off guard that he couldn't stop himself from falling on the floor. He looked up at sakura like a lost cat. Sakura smiled sweetly before slamming the door hard in Naruto's face.

She turned her back to the door leaning against it. A tired sigh escaped her lips, "I think I went a little bit over dramatic" sakura said innocently. She closed her eye's and sighed once again. She opened her eye's to see onyx orbs staring back at hers. A smile found its way onto her face.

She lightly draped her arms around his neck Sakura looked deep into his eyes a smile on her face. "And where were we" Sasuke said quietly smirking; he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura Felt her lips soon become very warm. Her hand moved from his neck into his hair. The midnight blue in her pale hand; they slowly dropped to the floor in each others arms Sakura's back laid against the wall. Both there eye's closed and smirks on there faces.

And yet again another crash but this wasn't coming from the door behind them. "What the hell is it now dobe?" Sasuke said rising from the floor pulling a madly blushing Sakura with him, his hand still around her waist. "Oh I'm sorry just it's..."Muttered a quite voice. Both of them looked up, there stood a very tall man in the darkness. His features all invisible because they were covered by the darkness over the other side of the room. He coughed once more and then continued his speech in a, much more confident voice. "It's just it's my class room and I don't want a pair of stupid kid's making out in the middle of it!" the said loudly moving closer to the two teenagers.

'The voice was very familiar,' Sakura rattled her brain for who it could be. But then the shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. It was none other than Kakashi sensei. "Sensei?" Sakura called her voice quite. Kakashi looked over to her at her a small smile on his face. It seemed she wasn't the one in trouble at all; it confused her seeing as they were both there, in the class room.

Kakashi turned his gaze to the Uchiha; well it was more of a death glare, instead of just a gaze. "Now Uchiha Explain _Now!_" he said emphasising the now part. It was obvious that he was as serious as he could get. "Now Uchiha" Kakashi said tapping his foot on the floor in front of them.

Sasuke unhooked his arm from underneath sakura. "What if I don't want to explain" he shouted glaring intently as Kakashi's face, his face a few inches from his teacher. "Then I'll just have to give you a detention" he said with a smug look on his face. Sasuke just smirked to himself once again, "So detention no big deal". Kakashi's smug look never left his face. "But not just you" he said and gave a quick gesture to sakura. "And the only student with a spotless record" he called and began to walk back to the cupboard door in which he first came from.

Sasuke turned to be face to face with sakura. She seemed to be in a bit of a daydream, her pink hair falling around her shoulders and some stray strands falling around her face. Sasuke lifted his hand brushing away some of the stray strands. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. 'He was acting different all of a sudden' sakura thought.

"I don't want you to suffer for my actions" he said all of a sudden sakura looked up at him he was being sincere she could see it in his eye's. "But I'm not suffering" she said quietly placing a delicate hand on his shoulder as a small smile spread over her face.

"Don't play dumb sakura I knew you herd" he said his voice softening as he thought that maybe he had stopped he from having the career she wanted.

"Your right I herd but that doesn't mean that it's a big deal it's one detention it won't effect the rest of my life. You just throwing it a bit out of proportion that's all?" she called sweetly placing a small kiss on his cheek. She slowly got up from her position against the wall. Sakura dusted off her skirt. She turned to him and outstretched her hand. Somehow she felt a little more comfortable around him all of a sudden. He clasped his hand in hers and he slowly undid the door to the classroom.

The halls were quite, a bonus as it meant that they wouldn't get hassled by anyone. Not even Sasuke's own fan girls who had left a little while ago after seeing his car being drove off. Thanks to a blonde haired boy who actually knew that Sasuke needed a little alone time with his new girlfriend. He thought he might repay the favour and actually get out of a beating, which obviously meant that Naruto didn't know sakura to well.

"I guess we better get this over with then" sakura said a small smile on her face, She was a little relieved to know that at least she was not doing a detention alone at least there was someone who was there for her. Sakura unhooked her hand from his and moved closer to the door. "Ready?" she called looking back at her partner.

"Far from it!" he called and moved closer to the door pulling her in his grip again. Sakura let out a small squeak it was all so surprising. Sasuke held her close her long pink hair in his face. Sakura closed her eyes the warmth that Sasuke was generating was keeping her warm. A smile crossed her face how she loved it in his embrace even after knowing him for only a day or a little longer than one. Sakura moved her hand behind the back of his head the strands of midnight blue covering her pale hand. Each strand dropping back into its normal position.

A small smile spread across his mouth. He felt somehow a lot different; her hand was comforting in his hair. It made him smile more than usual. He looked up at her. Sakura's eyes were closed a smile on her face as she brushed through his hair with her hand. His smirk grew wider, Sasuke approached her face cautiously even though sakura had a feeling this is what there hug had resorted to. He brushed his lips across hers sakura smiled and leant in to feel the full impact. Her hands grabbing profusely at his hair, Sasuke's hands around her waist somewhat protectively.

She felt like she was flying her hands in his hair a smile on both there faces. She was about to let go of his hair when she felt no ground underneath her. She broke away from the kiss to find herself in Sasuke's grasp in the air. In short he had lifted her up. She smiled as he gently settled her down on the ground. She hugged him tightly the whole time she felt safer that way even thought she was pretty safe the whole while.

She hugged him tighter as she was settling in front of him. "Thank you" she said quietly her head resting on his chest his breathing was almost like a lullaby. She found herself snuggling into his chest then something brought her to snap her eye's open in shock. "Alright Uchiha your not going in there alone." Muttered an annoyed voice from behind her, She looked up Sasuke was glaring straight at the person opposite them both. She unhooked herself from his embrace once again. There stood Kakashi hands on his hips he looked really feminine. It made her snigger lightly in Sasuke's chest.

Sakura turned and stood up straight she was facing Kakashi now. He didn't look too amused at the fact that they had been hugging right outside the place they were supposed to be in. Let alone he had no clue of what else they had been doing and that they had been there for over a half an hour. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei" sakura called as she brushed passed Kakashi and entered the room.

Sasuke stood in front of the doorway were Kakashi was standing. Sakura turned to look at him a sly smirk on her face. Sasuke looked back up Kakashi and muttered a quick "sorry" before walking in after her. Kakashi stood in the doorway reminiscing on the happenings that had just occurred. "I can't handle kid's theses days" he said to himself before closing the door with a click. The halls were empty and there was no sign of anyone.

The playing fields were empty and so was the entrance hall. There was only the faint muttering coming from one of the classrooms. There was a loud crash and lots of screaming before the doors to the school opened and out came to bounding figures. Hand in hand they raced away from the entrance of the school and over to the end of the street. A few minutes later the doors to the school burst open again but this time it was one single man looking extremely tried out. Breathing heavily at the outside of the school, before he went back inside leaving once again the entrance to the school empty and silent.

_**FIN**_

Sorry about the long wait this is the final chapter sorry if it isn't as good as my usual ones it's something I put together quickly well the idea anyway it took me a long time to write I decided to write it a lot longer than my usual ones so I hope you happy read and review and thank you for all my readers.

Keep reading my stories and giving me feedback I love the ideas you people give me

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


End file.
